Various processes are known for imparting optical effects to glass/plastic laminates which are useful in safety glass applications. One of the most used process employs engraved metal impression rollers for embossing the surface of the glass. Such rollers are expensive to manufacture and limit the number of available patterns. Only repeating patterns are possible with the pattern resolution being limited by the viscosity of the softened glass as it passes through the nip point of the impression rollers. The pattern may weaken the glass structurally and make it difficult to cut or laminate.
In other processes the plastic material is embossed by machined or otherwise textured transfer rollers. A high degree of pattern detail is generally not obtainable by this process, and only repetitive patterns are possible.
In another process surface relief is obtained through injection molding. Expensive molds are utilized in a system for reacting or heating the plastic material and then forcing the material into the mold using high pressure.
What is needed is a simplified inexpensive process for embossing or patterning glass/plastic laminates which is adaptable to providing almost a limitless number of different patterns.